bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 134
is the one hundred and thirty fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Eijiro has activated his maximum Hardening level: Red Riot Unbreakable. Despite his new move making a creaking sound and can last for only thirty to forty seconds, Eijiro is confident that he will be able to defeat the enhanced Blade Quirk thug. Seeing that he is in trouble, the thug concentrates dozens of his blades into a blade blast attack, sending the concentrated blades towards Eijiro. However, Eijiro withstands the concentrated blades with ease and starts pushing back the thug. Eijiro shatters the blades easily with his enhanced might and charges towards the thug. In the thugs's range, Eijiro attacks and defeats the thug with Red Gauntlet. The civilians witness Eijiro's victory and are impressed with him. Eijiro's Red Riot Unbreakable dissipates and, despite having many scratches, Eijiro is happy that the thug has been defeated and the civilians are safe. The thug pleads to Eijiro to let him go, but Eijiro refuses to do so because he shot Tamaki. Before Eijiro can states that he relates to him since they have similar pasts, the thug yells at him to shut it as he doesn't care about his story. The thug extends two large blades from his back, which shoots him past Eijiro. Eijiro uses his Hardening to break the blades and laments for being an idiot in allowing himself to be fooled by the thug. As the injured thug gets away, Fat Gum appears in front of him and uses his body to entrap the thug. The thug struggles to no avail in breaking free using his blades and eventually gives up. Fat Gum tells Eijiro that when suppressing villains, he must extinguish their will to fight quickly using any means necessary. The thug is trapped inside Fat Gum's Quirk, Absorbing Fat, which allows Fat Gum's body to adhere to anything, causing those objects to sink into his body. Eijiro thanks Fat Gum for the assistance while a middle aged civilian praises Eijiro for thinking about their safety and stopping the thug. Fat Gum also praises Eijiro's Hero debut and thanks him instead for his help and guarantees that he will be a great Hero in the future, much to Eijiro's happiness. With the thug defeated and captured, Fat Gum comments on the thug's Quirk powering up, stating that the drug he used is illegal in Japan and the drug came from an Asian manufacturer since it lasted for a few minutes and the American version lasts for one to two hours. A Policeman comes running to tell Fat Gum about the gun the thug used; although he smashed the gun with his Quirks. Most peculiar, there were no bullets and the gun used isn't the normal everyday gun. As Fat Gum thanks the Policeman for his update, Fat Gum sees Tamaki's gloomy expression. Tamaki is ashamed that he is unable to use his Quirk and hides his face using his hood, but thanks Eijiro for protecting him. Although he has heard of drugs that can power up Quirks, made specifically as a plan to help boost weak Quirks, Fat Gum has never heard of drugs that disable people's Quirks. Fat Gum decides to take Tamaki to the hospital to have him checked out while also checking out something else. Tamaki and Eijiro go with Fat Gum. At U.A in Class 1-A, Denki comments that Eijiro's Hero name, Red Riot, is on the Internet and his Hero debut in defeating the thug and saving civilians is also on the Internet. Ochaco and Tsuyu are also on the Internet as well as they helped in taking down the Giant villains. Tenya praises Ochaco, Tsuyu and Eijiro for their Heroic feats and reminds them that schoolwork is also important. Denki comments on Eijiro's bad grades; Eijiro notes that Shota prepared supplementary lessons for him while Hanta comments that he should have gone to those supplementary lessons but didn't since they were too difficult. Meanwhile, Izuku is thinking to himself; Izuku is at peace for being able to resolve his issues regarding All Might, Mirio and Sir Nighteye. However, 'that girl' has been weighing on his mind for quite some time. A few days later, Eijiro sees that Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu are heading out at the same time as him. The four decide to go to the station together and a Hero patrolling the campus escorts them to the station. At the station, Izuku is surprised that Eijiro is heading his way, to which Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu explain that today's meet up location is different than usual. All four board the same train to the same station and after getting off the train, head in the same direction and turn into the same corner. Izuku, Eijiro, Ochaco and Tsuyu run into Nejire, Mirio and Tamaki. The four young Heroes along with the Big Three enter the building which is Sir Nighteye's Office and see that many Heroes are gathered; Fat Gum; Eijiro and Tamaki's Internship mentor and Ryukyu; Ochaco, Tsuyu and Nejire's Internship mentor. Surprisingly, Shota and Gran Torino have also gathered. Nejire greets Ryukyu and asks about the meeting; Ryukyu replies that she will soon know enough, stating that Sir Nighteye is about to start the meeting. Thanks to the information all the Heroes provided him with, Sir Nighteye was able to make substantial progress with his investigation. Sir Nighteye reveals that he called for this meeting to share information as well as to discuss how to proceed in dealing with the plots of a certain small organization named Shie Hassaikai; this captures Eijiro, Izuku, Ochaco and Tsuyu's attention. Characters In Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 134 fr:Chapitre 134